


【鸣佐】秘密花园

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: 佐助是双性人。大学校园。前文见lof。





	【鸣佐】秘密花园

.......

宇智波佐助要回来了吧？

 

03

终于等到了。

待那个脚步声传来鸣人就非常确定那是他等的人，他从帘子和墙壁的缝隙里看出去，果然是宇智波。他脸上带着倦容，手上拆着领带，把衬衫一颗颗解开，把‘心机’的裤子脱下来，里面一件普通的黑色平角内裤，鸣人不禁吞了吞口水。

结果佐助猛地一抬头，准确地看过来，鸣人吓得浑身僵硬不敢动，生怕惊动了什么。他屏住呼吸，看着佐助一步一步走过来，就在他们只差几米的时候，外面响起了别人的说话声。

“宇智波——”

佐助陡然回身，动作非常迅速的闪进了他的隔间，过一会一条内裤飞出来挂在放衣服的钩子上，水声变大，他回答道：“什么？”

外面这个声音鸣人认识，是和宇智波佐助同班的日向宁次，鸣人暗暗松了口气，在想刚刚若是被发现了会有什么后果。

“今天我得回家一趟，我妹妹像是病了——”

“嗯，好。”佐助含糊不清道，日向宁次只当他在洗头发没法回答，调侃道：“那今天晚上就你一个人吗？”

“怎么说？他们两个呢？”佐助回到，指他的另外两个室友。

“被停课啦，你懂的，”日向宁次道，“我叫他们昨天别去网吧。”

“懂了，拜拜。”佐助叹口气，每个寝室是为了智商平均还是怎么的，有两个聪明人就要有两个笨蛋，他明天还得帮人在老师面前说说好话去，毕竟一个寝室的。

终于只有佐助一个人了，我不算在内的话，鸣人想道。他握紧了手上的手机，恶劣的想道，若是拍个校草洗澡的视频发到网上，能不能破坏他那完美的形象呢？

鸣人非常轻地掀开了帘子，往对面的隔间走去，那里面飘出甜甜的牛奶香，貌似高冷的宇智波佐助，用的是牛奶味的沐浴液？鸣人唇角勾起一抹笑容，很好，一个弱点get。他的手指堪堪要碰触到浴帘时，鸣人敏锐的听力捕捉到了一丝若有若无的......呻吟？

那个宇智波佐助、难道在浴室打飞机？

鸣人迅速压下震惊，脑子里飞快地闪过几个念头：他每天这么晚来洗澡就是为了......？什么人可以每天都做？还是说今天是我运气好？不对，寝室自带厕所必要的时候锁个门一样的，还是说他要在同学面前抱持高冷禁欲的形象？

不管怎么样，这个形象今天都要破灭啦？这样想着，鸣人猛地掀起了浴帘，手里的手机对准里面的人，嘴边是恶劣的笑容，他说：“抓到你了”

但很快鸣人没有心思去关注自己刚才的逼装的好不好了，他震惊地看着眼前的一幕——那个恍若在神探一般不可触碰的宇智波佐助，真的将双手扶住身前的玩意，靠在浴室的墙上，满面潮红且一脸震惊。

......但是重点不在这里。鸣人迅速将手机扔进口袋里，佐助躲闪不及，被他抓住了手腕，想要捂住的下体暴露在两人面前；鸣人刚刚以为自己眼花了，但是一只手也掩盖不了什么，所以鸣人将那处看了个遍，佐助想挣扎，却被捏的更紧，鸣人一把将他扯过来，压低声音道：“你是女孩子？”

宇智波佐助现在已经非常快的镇定下来，他有生之年都没有出过这么大的纰漏，只能说他被身边循规蹈矩的笨蛋同学和安逸的学校生活给迷惑了。他想争辩，但事实已经摆在眼前，他说：“你哪只眼睛看到我是女孩子了？”

也对，鸣人将目光投向佐助的胸前，那里平平的，若说有什么，除了小小的粉色两点以外，就是薄薄的胸肌了。

“你没有胸，”鸣人缓缓道，“但是你有......这个。”

是了。刚刚鸣人不是震惊于青少年正常的生理缓解，佐助不是被撞破了自慰，而是，在佐助两条光洁白皙的大腿之间，藏在青涩的性器后，如同女孩子一模一样的、粉色的阴唇。

“你是双性人？”鸣人惊异道，这幅身体，有了男性的阴茎和女性的阴道，然而他们的结合并不突兀，反而是两幅性器都比起常人来说较小，藏在衣服下全然不被人在意。

热水打在身上，但完全没有一丝暖意。宇智波佐助还沉浸在秘密被撞破的恐惧和惊讶之中，他的心脏跳动的非常快，面临着鸣人的目光，他自暴自弃道：“就是你所想的样子......”

我就是、这样的怪物。

 

04

“真是意外收获啊......佐助。”鸣人对于前辈直呼其名，他并没有在听到对方的承认后放开他已经攒的青紫的手腕天，而是低低的笑了两声，把佐助神游天外的七魂六魄吓回了身体。

“知道我为什么在这里么？”他问道，抬手关掉了格尽职守的淋浴，浴室里的蒸汽环绕着两人，佐助被他一问才想起自己完全被打乱了节奏，连基本的思考能力都丧失了，是的，这家伙怎么会在这里？

“我观察了你好久......佐助，”鸣人冰蓝的眼睛里没有多少光射进来，呈现出阴沉沉的深色，“你和谁吃饭、你几点回寝、你什么时候洗澡......没想到你还藏着这样的秘密。”他的手伸向佐助的下方，一贯冷静自持的佐助却失了神一般愣愣的看着他，仿佛不相信会有这样的跟踪狂，和那天坏笑着骂他傻逼的骄傲少年判若两人，直到弱点被握住，他才有了点挣扎。

“放手！”

“现在的你有什么办法反抗我？”鸣人说，“我本来是想抓住什么威胁你来着......非常幸运啊，我今天。”

“你想要干什么？”佐助引以为傲的冷静与淡漠全数回到身体里，像是被人扭住手腕握住下体的不是自己，把整个情色暧昧的场景扭转成针锋相对的凌厉。这一点，鸣人很喜欢也不喜欢。

“既然有这样的秘密，我怎么会不用。”鸣人握住佐助性器的手放了开来，就在人放松的那一秒，他又伸手摸到那娇嫩柔软的花穴：“双性人的身体，到底是什么样的滋味呢？”

仿佛过电一般，佐助身体颤抖了一下，少年写字打球磨出茧子的手指碰触到他从未触摸的地方，带来异样的感受，他抓住鸣人的手腕，眼里没有祈求，只有倔强。

“不愿意？”鸣人饶有兴趣的顺着那小缝拨动，明显感觉到佐助夹紧了腿，他道：“松开。我刚刚可是拍了照片哦，你若是愿意全校人知道我也无所谓。”

佐助闭上了眼睛，像是一种默许，鸣人笑着说：“看来你还是愿意我一个人知道你的秘密。”

另一只手摸到了胸前，拨弄着少年粉色的乳头，佐助全身的肌肉紧绷着，他不想承认，这样的触摸是他非常有感觉，刚刚因为惊吓而软下去的阴茎也硬了起来，鸣人惊讶的‘诶’了一声，道：“不会吧？这样你也可以站起来？”

双性人的身体比一般人敏感，需求也强烈得多，所以佐助从来都不和同学一起洗澡，避开高峰期，独自在花洒下释放难言之隐，却被这个家伙占了先机。

“呐，我问你，”鸣人蹲了下去，放开了被蹂躏的乳头，他从下至上看着靠着墙的佐助，眼神如同得到新玩具的孩童一般清澈：“你的女性器官也会有感觉吗？”

“......”

“那么这就是有的意思，”鸣人点点头，“最后一个问题，你自慰的时候摸过那里吗？”

佐助眼眸一闪，惊讶的看着鸣人，虽然他的欲望比起常人要多，但他从未碰触那里，像是否定它的存在一般。

“很好，”他笑，“那我开动了。”

 

05

指腹碰触到颤抖的软肉，鸣人惊讶的发现那里已经开始冒水，他调笑道：“这么迫不及待？”

“不......”佐助战栗着，光线阴暗反而让他更清楚地感受到鸣人手上的温度，两指拨开了闭合的阴唇，粉嫩的内里露了出来，鸣人用指甲轻轻地搔刮着边缘，换来佐助急促的喘息。

“喜欢这样摸？”

佐助只是摇头，他不知道，这个多余的器官竟然这样敏感。

被碰触的部位离小洞不远，按压那里的话不会有集中的快感，只有轻微被拉扯阴蒂的感觉，这让从不抚慰这处的少年稍稍感到心安。鸣人如同严谨的科学家一般观察着小小的肉洞，他问道：“传说女生的这里，有一个地方是个开关......”

他说的和做的完全不一样，伸出的食指与中指试探着伸进了小洞里，佐助‘唔’了一声，紧紧地捂住了嘴巴。鸣人看着他笑了笑，大拇指胡乱在大小阴唇的前端摸着：“在哪里呢......？那个开关......”

忽然佐助明显夹紧了腿，鸣人敏锐地注意到刚刚摸过的地方与别处不一样，他恶劣的再次按上去，便轻易听见那人急促的呼吸。原来是这里......他食指和中指不停在穴中搅动，大拇指在外揉捏着脆弱的肉蒂，佐助捂着嘴的指缝中泄露出一丝几乎不可闻的呻吟：“唔啊......”说完又像是犯了什么滔天大错一般咬紧了牙关，不再透露一语。他脸色绯红，双目含水，鸣人在心中赞叹道这真是难得一见的美景。

这样想着，他加快了抽插手指和按揉阴蒂的速度，佐助伸出一只手想要组织他的行动，却被轻轻挡开，很快他便失去了反抗的力气，全身如同过电一般，所有的热度汇集到下体鸣人触摸的地方，佐助能听见手指在穴中进出咕啾咕啾的泛水声，十分煽情；对于这种尖锐急速的快感他十分陌生，平日里他只是完成任务一般抚慰一下前端的肉茎草草了事，而今天这种.......

“不、不行......”他终于忍不住的开口，似乎对于这种对待完全受不了似的，然而下身却摇摆着将穴口往鸣人手上凑，鸣人恶作剧地停了下来，手指抽离牵出一道银丝，他的手指上全是透明粘手的液体。

“？”佐助睁开了眼睛，从上至下地看着鸣人，眼睛里已经没有了高高在上和傲慢，只有迷茫与不耐，鸣人五指张开，展示给他看那指缝之间的淫水。佐助眨了眨眼，半天才反应过来那是什么，一张脸红透，然而鸣人却不顾他阻拦将那些液体尽数擦到他脸上。

令人窒息的淫荡味道在鼻尖挥之不去，身上的欲望也完全没有得到缓解，反而更强烈了，阴茎可怜巴巴地翘着，又有了萎靡的迹象，鸣人跪在他双腿中间却非常自然，他扶住佐助的双膝，口气几乎是命令道：“把腿打开。”

“为......”没等佐助回答完，鸣人已经强制性地掰开那双白皙的大腿，沾着淫水滴答答的花穴暴露在了他眼前，鸣人毫无顾忌地吻上去，那温热的气息喷在隐蔽之处，只引得又一股热流涌了出来。少年伸出舌头舔了舔微微红肿的穴口，换来一声压抑的呻吟：“你在......干什么......?”

“给你舔一舔你的小花穴啊，”鸣人仰起头露出一个十六岁少年的天真笑容，唇边还沾着自己分泌的透明粘液，“你这里，和女孩子一样流了好多水......”

佐助用手背遮挡住了眼睛，假装没有听到这个回答，太羞耻了，他从来没有看过什么小黄书小黄漫，因为他双性人的身份，对于这些内容完全拒绝，导致这方面完全是一张白纸，于是这些话对他来说，起到了比别人更多的作用。

“诶，难不成，你根本不知道这是什么？”鸣人捕捉到了他那一丝羞愧和反抗，推测他并不如表面上看起来一样全知全能，他好心解释道：“这可是最重要的东西哦，佐助。”

他的舌头探入隐蔽的小缝，拨开两瓣肥厚的阴唇，刺入涓涓流水的小洞中，佐助再也忍不住口中的呻吟，婉转的声音从微启的口中漏出来，声音黏腻又带着少年的清亮，鸣人尝到那清甜甘美的汁水便不松口，舌尖作乱地舔弄着柔软却凹凸不平的内壁，花穴大鼓大鼓地吐出液体，顺着鸣人的嘴角流了下来，鸣人换了手指伸进去，比舌尖温度稍低的手指更长，更粗，使得从未被人进入的小穴蠕动着将它吞进去，鸣人不忘记玷污纯洁少年的心境：“有了这些水，女人就算被插入也不会受伤，算是自我保护的一种......”他低头看了看自己明显隆起一大块的裤裆，强忍下扑倒眼前人的冲动。

“这里比女人还紧啊，佐助，”鸣人站起身来，用体格的差距将人摁在墙上，手指抠弄着一处格外柔软的地方，“哦我忘了，这本来就是女人的器官吧？”

“嗯、不......不是的！啊、啊......”佐助无地自容，想要开口争辩，一张口却是媚人的轻吟，他浑身颤抖，双腿的肌肉绷紧，指尖抓着鸣人衬衫的边缘将衣服拧成了卷，鸣人感觉到一股清冽的液体从穴中射出，喷射在两人胸腹前，地上，以及对面的墙壁上，射程竟有半米远；同时胀成粉色的秀气阴茎也射出一道白浊。

激烈的高潮让佐助失神了十几秒，恍惚过后他才发现自己被鸣人半搂半抱着才没有摔倒在地上，双腿不住地打颤，全身没有一点力气，过了一会，他像是想起来刚刚自己的反应，双颊酡红地推开鸣人，却发现对方身上的制服被自己弄得一塌糊涂。

“那、那是......”佐助并未闻到奇怪的味道，想到可能今天晚上水喝的多，可能是失禁了，然而鸣人似乎看出了他所想，按住他的双手说道：“不是你想的那样哦，这不是尿。”

佐助被人猜出所想，脸上燥得不行，鸣人将刚刚被液体打湿的手指伸入眼前人微张的口中：“这是潮吹......男人高潮时会射精，女人高潮时会潮吹，然而不是每个女人都可以潮吹......你是那个少数人之一呢。”

 

06

被浴巾裹住，佐助被人扯着胳膊套上了外套一言不发的往外走去，他眼前被挡住，急道：“你......应该够了吧？”

“不，”鸣人说，“你这笔账我还没好好算清呢。”

哪比账啊？你告白失利那笔吗？跟我有什么关系啊？佐助停下脚步，鸣人拉他不动。“把你手机给我，”佐助说，“我要看着你把照片删掉。”

“哪有什么照片......”鸣人把手机递给他，“我哄你的。”

果真，鸣人的手机里除了他丑爆的自拍和各种吃喝玩乐的照片，就没有其他了，佐助看了半天无果，直到两人在走廊上站的腿都凉了，鸣人问道：“我们可以走了不？”

“我们？去哪？”这里可不是低年级的寝室。再说，刚刚自己被人骗了，还被按在浴室的墙上......真是一失足成千古恨......

“去你房间啊，”鸣人自然地说，完全没有猥亵了面前这个人的自觉，“你总不能让我这样出门吧？”

鸣人的面前，制服衬衫上挂着可疑的液体和气味，佐助脸一红，松口道：“我借你一件衬衫，然后再也别来烦我了，今天的事还好你不能和别人提起，否则我饶不了你。”

鸣人满口答应，两人鬼鬼祟祟地小声开了门进去。还好今天寝室里除了佐助没有别人，佐助打开衣柜，随意扯了一件衬衫出来：“你就拿......”

佐助感到手臂被人捉住，一阵天旋地转，他被扔在床上，身上被压住：“佐助，在我看来，你就是太不注意了。”

鸣人慢条斯理的截下佐助挥出的拳头，用领带将他的手绑在了床头：“我怎么说也是个男人——你就不想想为什么要给你无偿服务啊？”

无偿服务？佐助眼里又惊又怒，又有不解，鸣人‘哈’地叹了口气，没想到对于性事全然不解的宇智波佐助是这样的......可爱？

是我傻了么？觉得那个佐助可爱？鸣人歪着头想了想，觉得好像又没弄错，他手上不停，将裹着他身体的浴巾掀开，坦然道：“是的，服务，佐助可能不知道吧，刚刚看着你射了我一身，我可是花了好大的力气才忍住没在浴室里上了你哦。”他坦然的解开裤子拉链，露出深红的巨物，佐助瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴却被鸣人捂住：“你想要隔壁左右的同学都来围观你是怎样被男人上的么？还是想要他们来看你是个什么样的身体？”

这句话戳中了佐助的死穴，他双目翻红，死死地盯着鸣人，鸣人挑衅的伸出舌头舔了舔他胸前立起来的乳头，佐助抖了一下，闭上了眼睛，浑身散发着不妥协与破罐子破摔的气场。这可不行呢......鸣人想道，我可不想上一个死人。他舔咬揉捏着佐助胸前的小豆，下身隔着内裤大力蹭着佐助的女性器官，佐助咬牙坚持，但仍旧不能控制好自己的声音，毕竟是个雏子。鸣人脱下身上的衬衫塞入他口中，将所有声音堵在喉咙里，佐助愤怒地表情让鸣人反而感到了一丝愉悦，他拍拍对方的脸，心中突然升起一种征服烈马的快感。

“好好看着我是怎么上你的，”鸣人在他耳边说说，“让你在我面前耍酷......”他的舌头顺着佐助的耳廓伸进了耳洞中，声音温柔的仿佛情人间的低语：“好好看着你是怎样变得淫荡、变得不堪......”

佐助激烈地挣扎起来，如果说刚刚在浴室是他一时不备，以为鸣人有照片要挟，以及对性事的不解，现在他完全可以明白这是个什么局面，只能说他完全没有想到鸣人会做出这种事，把他当成了一个后辈，一个孩子，而把自己的弱点看的太轻。然而在多方受制的情况下，佐助的那点挣扎被轻松化解，鸣人只需用牙齿咬咬他的乳头，叼起来磨一磨，佐助便停下了动作，夹紧的双腿之间流下煽情的粘液。

“看，你也很想被我上吧，”鸣人一面在他身上四处煽风点火，一面嘲笑道：“被男人舔一舔就失去了反抗能力，你还能更淫荡一些么？”

佐助摇着头，心里只有绝望的叹息，他从来不知道他的欲望应该这样排遣，然而这次被鸣人发现了。

“看来你们这些好学生是不会有套子这些东西的，”鸣人暂时放过了佐助被咬的红肿不堪的乳头，伸手将自己胀大的性器撸了撸，“那我就直接上了？”

要、要来了......佐助在昏暗的灯光下将那物看的清楚，心里不知道是兴奋还是害怕，花穴里淌出一股液体，口中的衬衫被津液浸湿，隐隐还散发着刚刚精液的麝香。鸣人的性器抵在了佐助的穴口，就着滑溜溜的分泌物，那物巨大的龟头故意往阴蒂上戳，佐助战栗着，感受到快感如同电流一般游遍全身。圆润的头部不依不饶地挤进了一点，佐助立刻感受到了撕裂般的疼痛，他感觉到有热热的东西流下来了，是血。

好、好痛......佐助疼的几乎昏厥，脑袋昏昏沉沉，鸣人注意到了，赶紧将他口中的衬衫取出来，抵着唇角亲吻他：“对不起......对不起佐助，我想做下去，我停不了......”

他将束缚他的领带解开，佐助葱白的手腕上一圈红色的勒痕，鸣人这会又觉得心疼的不行，像小狗一样的舔他的伤口，又吻他，下身僵持在那里。他不能再继续进去了，要让佐助适应一会儿才行。

“佐助，接过吻吗？”鸣人问，佐助在恍惚与疼痛中分出了半秒神去听他的话，他摇了摇头，鸣人轻轻咬住他的下唇吮吸，含糊不清的道：“佐助，把舌头伸出来，我教你。”

佐助不知道是神志不清还是什么，竟乖乖的将舌头伸出来给他，鸣人轻笑一声含住他的舌头，将他粉嫩的舌尖卷入口中又抵着唇角推入他口中，在他口腔里每个角落扫荡吸吮，舌尖舔过他的上颚，佐助喉咙里发出猫咪一样的声音，鸣人不禁伸出手托住他后脑，加深了这个吻......

‘啵’嘴唇离开嘴唇，发出轻轻地声音，鸣人叹了口气：“佐助，你为什么还是这么固执呢？”

——鸣人的后脑，被一个尖利的物体抵着，是一把裁纸用的美工刀。佐助的眼中不复刚刚的迷茫和欲求，反而一片晴明。

“我得感谢你让我流血和疼痛......”他的脸色惨白，“这样我会更清醒。”

“拔出来，然后滚下去。”他说。

 

07

鸣人一声轻笑：“佐助，你如何认为你已经清醒了？”说罢，他下身用力，性器竟在他紧涩的小穴中进入了半寸，佐助手一抖，美工刀掉在了地上，在静寂的夜里听起来遍体生寒。

“唔......”佐助抓住身下床单，小穴虽然流了很多水方便润滑，但他毕竟是第一次，而双性人的器官比一般女人还要小上一圈，吞入鸣人这大与常人的性器就非常困难了。鸣人似乎非常喜爱他的乳头，粉粉嫩嫩，小小的两颗，此时已经被玩的红肿不堪，立起来有花生大小，被人一旦触碰就变硬，下面也会紧紧咬住他。

“佐助......”鸣人呼吸急促，他被卡在半途中不得进去，心里急，身上也急。刚刚一击佐助已经是强弩之末，此时精神也已经涣散起来。

佐助......

他想到第一次遇见这个少年的时候，他带着学校的不良学生，说是为了学校的荣誉和隔壁学校打架，弄得满身是伤躺在医务室里。佐助那天不太舒服，在医务室里休息，旁边床上都满了。

“那个，学长，我可以睡这里不？”鸣人虽然一身伤，脸上还贴着膏药，但笑容无比灿烂。佐助一时被那笑容迷惑了，就说了声‘好’。

直到身边躺下来一个热乎乎的身体，佐助才觉得自己搞错了，他不应该和人这么贴近，但这温暖却让他无比着迷。鸣人像个小狗一样拱来供去不躺好，佐助烦了，怒道：“别动！”

身边安静了，过了一会，传来少年小心翼翼地声音：“你很难受吗？”

“还好。”佐助冷冷的说。

“难受的时候身上弄得暖和就好了我说！”鸣人靠了上来，用胸膛抵上了佐助发冷的身体。背后传来的热度仿佛能把人灼伤，佐助第一次感觉到下体女性器官处流出了放浪的粘液。

“你叫什么？”

“我叫漩涡鸣人我说！”少年笑着，胸膛随着笑声震动，干燥阳光的味道围绕在鼻尖，“你叫什么？”

“......宇智波佐助，要叫学长。”

“佐助！”

“叫学长！”

“佐助~！”

......

“佐助君，我......”粉色头发的女孩子红着脸站在他面前，佐助却将眼神投在了更远的地方，那个少年以为自己隐藏的很好，但滔天怒火快要变成实体的怨念又怎么看不见？

佐助将脸凑在女孩子耳边，轻声说这拒绝的话语，殊不知在鸣人看来，那就是一个饱含感情的吻。

——你答应她了？他想。

——就这么喜欢这个女孩吗？而他想。

 

“佐助！！”鸣人摇晃着身下人，他已经面色苍白地晕了过去，鸣人急忙退出来，随着他退出的动作，血液混着透明的液体一起流了出来，鸣人这才注意到，后悔的心都急肿了。

“唔......”佐助悠悠转醒，目光在鸣人脸上转了转，鸣人这才放下心来：“佐助！”

“这么喜欢这个身体，怎么不去找个真的姑娘？”佐助闭上眼睛，仿佛累狠了一般，鸣人急道：“我没有！我只是......”

“我只是......”他垂下头，若是说他刚刚像个见了肉的狼犬，现在就是个温顺的金毛，他跪在床边，尚未软下去的性器上沾着不明液体，垂头丧气地样子让佐助一口气堵在胸口：“你这种事都干了，还有什么说不出口、做不出来的？”

鸣人望着他，嘴巴张了张，最终说道：“佐助，我、我其实——应该——应该是——”

刚刚强奸人家——未遂，现在说这种话真的好么！他自己心里都怂了，声音特别小：“喜欢你......”

“什么？”佐助以为自己听错了。

“我、我应该是喜欢你的，我觉得，”鸣人结结巴巴的说，“所以我才......看着你就会硬了。”

什么跟什么！佐助不可置信地看着他：“这就是你表达喜欢的方式？”跟踪、威胁、强奸？

“我......”鸣人百口莫辩。

“哈......”佐助躺回床上，手挡住了脸，但鸣人却看见他的脸颊一点点红起来，像是后知后觉般，他心里闪过一个念头：“佐助，难道你也......”

“不许说！”佐助突然大声反驳道，鸣人半句话留在嘴边：也喜欢我？

“佐助！”

“干嘛......”

“我想和你做！”

佐助红着脸压低声音：“现在说这个晚了！”

“可是我喜欢你！想和你做！”

呜......这个流氓、变态，可是我有什么办法？

 

08

“佐助，摸一摸这里......”靠在鸣人怀里，那人的手从背后伸过来，牵引着他摸向下面，在摸到这个小点之后佐助抗拒地想把手伸开，却被鸣人硬拉着摸那个小豆。

“G点不是每个人都有的，但是阴蒂的快感每个女人都可以享受，”鸣人舔咬着他的脖子，在他肩膀上吸出一个深红的印记，“就像这样。”

他边说着，手指就谈了进去，触到了撕裂的那片肉膜，佐助疼地抖了一下，鸣人连声道歉，说道：“我刚刚应该多扩张一会，要不你就不会受伤了。”

“无所谓，”佐助嘴硬道，“我是男人，你不用那么小心翼翼。”

“那可不行，”鸣人将他翻个身躺倒在床上，从上至下地看他：“这可关系到我以后的性福啊~”

他扶着自己的宝贝重新对准那个狭小的入口，一手握住佐助的那物什，轻柔又强势地缓缓将自己推入，佐助咬住下唇，眼睛紧闭，看来还是避免不了的有疼痛，鸣人适时地撸动起他的性器，那东西比自己小一圈，粉粉的很秀气，佐助呜咽一声，前端控制不住地流出透明的前液。

进到一半，佐助实在是受不了了叫停，他捂着肚子说：“在这里。”手指着的地方代表鸣人的性器进入的深度，那样子色情又无辜，鸣人盯着他几秒，说道：“抱歉，佐助。”

“？”

“我忍不了了。”

虽然只进入一半，鸣人就着那一半开始浅浅抽插，佐助感到体内火辣辣地一片，那肉刃像是桩子一样地打进来抽出去，两人结合的地方被阴毛遮住，自己那根肉茎躺在腹部流着水，鸣人撑在他上方，炙热的吻伴着吐息落在他脸上，佐助张开嘴，迎接了他的舌头与口中津液，二人混合的口水顺着佐助嘴角流下来，他感到体内的肉壁随着鸣人的抽插拽出去，又被摩擦着狠狠肏进来。

象征着纯洁的半片月牙形肉膜血肉模糊，伤口收到拉扯，却渐渐生出一些酥麻和瘙痒，佐助轻轻地哼了几声，被鸣人准确地捕捉到：“舒服吗？喜不喜欢这样？”他说着，抽出来大半截的性器又狠狠肏回去，佐助‘啊’了一下，又被捉着亲吻，丝毫没察觉到鸣人又往里面进了几寸。

等到粗大的性器完全捅入，鸣人将手脚发软的人拉起来跨坐在自己身上，而阴茎又因为这个动作进的更深，佐助口中毫无遮拦的呻吟，青涩的身体无法承受这样深入的探究，他的眼角冒出了一点点泪花。

“完了吗？”他问道。若是他稍微神志清楚一点也不会问出这种纯粹找肏的问题，鸣人眼神一暗：“才刚刚开始呢。”

大手包裹住小巧的臀部，抬起他的屁股上下颠簸，鸣人咬着牙在佐助耳边说道：“你夹得好紧......是不是很喜欢？”夹得他阴茎发疼，还要忍耐。

“不......”被加快的节奏打乱了呼吸，佐助鼻尖发红，急促的喘着，带着点捉弄的心思挑衅道：“一点都不喜欢......”

鸣人捉住他身前硬的流水的性器，用了点力的攥紧套弄，下身不住地抽送，在佐助高热的嫩肉里肆意折磨，被拍打的阴户变红发疼，但鸣人并没有停止，佐助感觉到一切都脱离了他的控制，快感在身体内乱窜，像是要找到一个地方发泄，鸣人咬着他的耳垂逼问道：“你喜欢我，是不是？”

“我......”佐助听着黏腻的噗嗤噗嗤的水声，耳朵传来尖锐的刺痛，却无比欢喜这种感觉，他只感觉灭顶的快感汹涌而来，快要将他扑灭，鸣人抵住几个点拼命研磨捣弄，佐助只感到那里如同有什么开关，只要一碰到，自己就不像自己了一样。穴内的肉棒越插越深，更有一次捅到了一个娇嫩的出口。

“那是......”他一开口，声音沙哑的不像自己了。

“子宫口......”鸣人喘着气道，“给我生一窝孩子吧......”他发狠地大力冲刺几下，将性器抵在那个软软的嫩肉处，龟头几乎将那处顶开，混乱间佐助感觉到鸣人捏着他臀部的手指不小心探入了身后的另一处穴口，而这仿佛过电一般，所有毛孔张了开来，所有快感集中在了一处——

“鸣、鸣人！我......啊啊、嗯......！”

颤抖着收缩的体内注入了一道温热的液体，紧接着第二道、第三道......佐助的花穴全然吞下了这所有的液体，他脱力般的向后倒去，如意料之内那般，他微张着嘴唇，穴中喷射出一大股清冽的水流，将床单和衣服全部打湿，接着，闭合不上的小穴里流出了大滩白色的浊液。

“佐助？”鸣人随意拿毛巾擦了擦汗，将佐助唤起来：“起来喝点水。”

四肢酸痛，特别是腰和大腿。佐助缓缓撑起身体，感到大量液体争先恐后的从下体流出来，他夹紧了腿。

“喝点水，要不你等会要脱水了。”鸣人再次说道，一晚上潮吹两次，就算是调教再好的名器也做不到，他的佐助到底是什么样的珍宝？

“我会对你负责的。”这话确是佐助说的，他身上披一件不知是谁的外套，咕嘟咕嘟喝了一大口水，脸上很红，嘴唇红肿：“我睡了你，自然要对你负责。”

鸣人笑得眼睛弯弯的：“嗯，对！”

“所以说，我们就和普通情侣一样......交往吧。”

“嗯，好！”

“你能不能说点别的？”佐助看不得他那一副‘吃饱了就都依你’的宠你表情，恨不得打个寒战，然而鸣人还是说：“嗯，好。”

“......”

“佐助，超喜欢你~”

“......白痴。”

-END-


End file.
